Mirai Nikki: REBORN
by Ryokistar
Summary: In the 5th World, the fate of all will change...
1. PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE

The bell rang and everyone cleared the classroom. The teacher gave a last time warning about the math quiz tomorrow, but he was unheard by the many eager-to-go-home children. The teacher muttered a goodbye to the last two children in the classroom and joined the crowd of kids and teachers leaving the school for Spring Break.

In the back of the classroom, to the far left-hand corner next to the window, a boy calmly gathered his belongings and stood up. The boy in the desk beside him was fast asleep. As he walked over to him, one might notice a thing or two about him- silver-white hair, crimson red eyes, pale skin, wearing a formal outfit, and having a calm and cool attitude. He gently caressed the sleeping boy's face, watching in adoration as the boy shivered lightly.

_Amano Yukiteru. How cute._ "Yukiteru-kun, class is over. It's time to get up now."

The boy blinked then looked around, obviously confused. He soon met the eyes of his white-haired classmate.

"Ah! I-I'm awake!"

You could clearly see the boy now- dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanish-pale skin, wearing shorts, a black jacket, and a light brown hat. He had a very shy and timid personality as anyone could see. He blushed and avoided the taller boy's eyes.

"S-sorry!" He grabbed all his things and took off.

The albino only watched with a smile. Amano Yukiteru had caught his attention after appearing in many of his cases, but now he had also captured his personal interests too. This is Akise Aru. He is 14 years old and is aiming to become the world's greatest detective. He knew he'd have to start now if he was going to earn that title. He swung his bag over his shoulder, then took out his phone and began texting as he walked out of the classroom.

4/24/2012 3:42 PM

Homeroom/The School

Class is over and Spring Break has begun. Yukiteru-kun was asleep so I woke him up. He looked so peaceful. It's warm outside today, perfect weather for investigating a case.

-END OF PROLOUGE-


	2. The Summary

SUMMARY

Yukiteru and Yuno have been the gods of the 3rd world for a very long time. Since the future of all changed in the 3rd world there was no survival game. Though in the 4th world, things went wrong and every diary holder ended up dead, which meant that the 4th world was destroyed. A 5th world was created and everyone there seemed fine. Yuno and Yukiteru reigned as gods in the 3rd world and never had any problem- until now.

It seems that there has been interference from a whole other world. Not another Earth- a whole different planet. This planet is advanced on levels Earth will never see and has all of the supernatural things and magic that Earth left behind long ago. Deus (from the 5th world) brought the 3rd world gods, Yukiteru and Yuno to the 5th world, leaving the 3rd world to be destroyed. He says that this time things must go differently or an irreversible error would be made in the Space-Time Continuum.

After erasing both gods' memories of the previous four worlds, he puts them in the places of the 5th world Yuno and Yukiteru- and in the Survival game. Their memories will not come back until there are only two players left in the game.

The players have changed.

The game has changed.

And the fates of all have changed.

MIRAI NIKKI: REBORN

* * *

OOC: So this is a summary of the story. This is also a crossover with my Original Comic: Arrithon Doujinshi. So a few of my OC's might pop up and give the Mirai Nikki gang pointers. Four of them are main characters. But, anyway I'll definitely be working on this a lot! So keep an eye out for more! :D

P.S.: I am so incredibly AkiseXYuki biased; it's not even funny. So don't worry- you'll see a lot of them! XD


	3. A new Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Yukiteru rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. It was Saturday morning and he was feeling full of energy. Today he, Akise, Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka were going to the roller ring, arcade, and a movie! He got himself washed up and threw on some clothes. It was only last week since he and the others became friends- his first encounter was with Akise.

He had overslept in class and before he knew it school was over with. He woke after feeling something warm touch his face. He thought that he would be in trouble for falling asleep in class, but when he looked around Akise was the only one there. "I'm Awake!" was all he could think to say. How stupid he had sounded. After uttering a small apology he dashed out of the classroom in embarrassment.

But now, he was actually going to go somewhere other than his house, and not be by himself. He was happy to have friends.

* * *

_Yukiteru swayed a little on the swing, texting on his phone._

_**4/24/2012 4:03 PM**_

_**My neighborhood/ park**_

_**Akise Aru woke me up after I overslept in class. School is over. Spring Break has begun. Everyone has already left. The streets are empty. It's quiet at the park. **_

_Yukiteru was always alone like this. He was like an outcast, an isolated criminal. Though, he had committed no crime. He was just like this. As much as he would like to join the other kids in games, activities, get-togethers, and after school programs- he never did. He just had a problem with being sociable. He usually would always go straight home after school, but today he decided to stay out- just for a little while. Maybe he would see the stars. The stars. He felt his eyes tearing up as he remembered. He had always wanted to go stargazing with his mom and dad. But that would never happen now- his parents had divorced and went their separate ways. He currently lived with his mom who was hardly ever home because of the video game company she worked for. Yukiteru would often spend his time at home alone too. After eating dinner by himself, he would go to his room and wrap himself in his blanket on his bed. There were enjoyable moments, like when his mom would come home from her work for a break. But it never did last long._

_Yukiteru wiped the tears from his eyes as they threatened to become streams down his cheek. He had been so entertained in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice someone sit in the swing next to him. _

"_Are you all right, Yukiteru-kun?"_

_Yukiteru almost fell off the swing at the voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He looked over only to see his classmate Akise Aru looking back at him, concern on his face. Trying not to look more idiotic than he already had, he gave a reply._

"_Uh- yes, I-I'm fine." Yukiteru looked away, waiting for a reply. _

_Akise wasn't completely convinced, but he decided it would be better not to prod at the boy. Even so, there were a few questions he wanted to ask him. _

"_Why are you out here alone?"_

_Yukiteru pondered for a moment, trying to think of a good response. _

"_W-well it wouldn't make much of a difference if I went home anyway."_

_Akise stared at the boy- so he lived at home all by himself? Akise would always notice that whenever he saw Yukiteru, he was always alone. This bothered him, and made him wonder. How can someone so cute not have any friends? Akise them remembered that Yukiteru wasn't really the social type. If he could just get out once in a while and be around others then maybe…._

"_Yukiteru-kun."_

"_Yes?"_

"_How would you like to join me tomorrow for lunch?"_

_Yukiteru froze. What? Someone was actually inviting him to go somewhere? He didn't know what to say. No one had ever asked him to go anywhere with them. He felt his face heating up and he hung his head down._

"_O-ok…"_

_Akise smiled. _

"_Just what I wanted to hear."_

_The next day had been great. Though Yukiteru hadn't expected to see some of his other classmates waiting with Akise. Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka were waiting patiently behind Akise. Hinata and Mao greeted Yukiteru warmly, and they quickly got along. Of course Kousaka was a bit of a jerk at first, he was the one that would always bully Yukiteru in school. But even he became friendly after a while. The five ate lunch in a field next to a lake. Afterwards Kousaka led the group into a nearby forest. Even though they had almost gotten lost, it was a great experience! At the end of the day the group said their goodbyes and left to go home. _

_Akise walked Yukiteru to his house, to ensure his safety. Yukiteru gave him a quiet thank you to express his gratitude. Akise told him that they could do the same thing again whenever he wanted, if it made him happy. Yukiteru was very happy, and kept that way for the rest of the night. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that something, or someone, had been watching him._

* * *

Hinata was the first to greet Yukiteru as he arrived at the groups' meeting place.

"Are you ready to have fun Yukiteru-kun?"

Yukiteru smiled and nodded. Kousaka then put an arm around his shoulder and leaned in on him.

"Today we're gonna show you how to really have a good time!"

Akise smiled. "How are you feeling today Yukiteru-kun?"

"I-I'm fine."

"The bus has arrived, we don't want to miss it."

Mao was standing at the bus stop, where the bus was impatiently waiting for them to get on. Once they had all boarded, the bus revved up and drove off. Their first stop was the Roller Ring.

* * *

Yukiteru wasn't exactly a _bad_ skater- but he wasn't the best either. Mao and Hinata already had it down completely; they dashed around other skaters all through the ring. Kousaka skated alongside Yukiteru, laughing when Yukiteru lost his footing and fell backwards onto the ground. In his own laughing fit, he lost his own footing also, falling down onto the ground. Yukiteru couldn't help but laugh a little. Akise then came up, skating circles around Yukiteru before skidding to a halt and offering him a hand. Yukiteru took his hand and Akise pulled him up, only for Yukiteru to slip again and fall right into Akise's arms.

Akise felt his heart skip a beat when Yukiteru's eyes met his own. Yukiteru blushed. Akise quickly recovered his calm state, grabbing Yukiteru by the hand and guiding him along the ring.

* * *

The arcade was filled with kids and adults, all having fun and playing games. Kousaka and Hinata immediately went into a sort of death match at the air hockey table. Mao stood nearby taking pictures with a camera she had brought along. Yukiteru stood in front of a game with the words "Pac Man" written across the top. He had never played this game before, so he wasn't sure what to do. Akise strolled up behind him.

"You don't know how to play this, do you?"

"No…"

"Here."

Akise put his arms around Yukiteru, taking his hands into his own.

"You just press this button here to start, and use the lever to navigate."

Yukiteru followed the given instructions, completely oblivious to what Akise's gesture would have meant to others.

* * *

At the movies, the group got seats in the second row from the front. Mao sat to the right of Hinata, Kousaka sat to the left of Hinata and to the right of Yukiteru, and Akise sat to Yukiteru's left. They were here to see 'Wrath of the Titans'. Yukiteru had accidently touched Akise's hand in attempt to grab his drink. Akise only smiled at him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Yukiteru blushed, though he wasn't entirely sure why. At the end of the movie the five walked into the dark streets to wait at the bus stop.

_~Meow meow~_

Yukiteru turned to see a small kitten rolling around in the dirt outside of an alley. While the rest were entertained with Kousaka's commentary on the movie, Yukiteru slipped away. He wasn't even sure why he was following the kitten. As soon as the kitten saw Yukiteru it upped and ran away- straight into the alley. Yukiteru stopped at the alleyway and decided it would be a good ideal to rejoin the group. Before he could take a step forward a hand covered his mouth and yanked him roughly to the ground. Yukiteru stayed on the ground for a moment stunned, but after coming back to his senses he tried to stand up. He had to make a run for it. But he couldn't move. He looked up to meet the eyes of his attacker. It was a grown man with goggles on, a big hat, a jacket, and in his hand- a sword that shined in the moonlight. Tears started to well up in Yukiteru's eyes. _He was scared._ He lifted his head and tried to call out.

"HE-"

_-Thud-_

Before he could finish his call, his face was slammed into the ground. Tears now streamed down his face and blurred his vision. _He was going to die._ The man lifted up the sword and paused to say something.

"I _will_ become god."

_-WHAM! -_

The man dropped the sword and fell to the ground. Yukiteru scrambled in the dirt and managed to sit up. Though when he saw it, he wasn't exactly sure if what he was seeing was real. A girl with long pink hair and glowing pink eyes stared back at him. She was wearing a school uniform and was holding a long piece of wood. Yukiteru felt himself shaking uncontrollably as the girl smiled at him then disappeared into the shadows- taking the unconscious man with her. Yukiteru was utterly confused, but wasted no time. He got up and dashed out of the alley as fast as he could only to run head-on into Akise. The two fell to the ground in a heap, Yukiteru was on top of Akise, though he wasn't paying much attention to the fact and was still shaking from the event that had happened just a second ago.

Akise didn't know what had hit him. He had left the group to look for Yukiteru when someone just about tackled him to the ground. When he could see clearly once again, he felt relieved to see that it was Yukiteru.

"Yukiteru-kun, we were wondering where you had go-"

He stopped. Yukiteru was shaking. His eyes were glistening, he was covered in dirt, and fear was clearly expressed all over his face. He grabbed the boy's shoulders, forcing Yukiteru's eyes to meet his own.

"Yukiteru-kun, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Yukiteru opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. This had been a great day for him. He didn't want anything to mess it up. Of course he had been scared to death when that man attacked him, but he had gotten away alive hadn't he?

"I-I was attacked by someone in the alley. But I'm fine! Someone helped me out so, really, I'm fine…."

No matter how many times the boy said he was fine, Akise knew he was not. He pulled Yukiteru close to him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"It's okay to be scared. I'll stay by your side, because I want to protect you."

Yukiteru was taken by surprise. He didn't know how to reply to such a promise. But he didn't feel scared anymore, he felt relieved. He could only reply by grabbing onto Akise's jacket and clinging to him desperately.

* * *

When everyone had gone home for the day Akise walked with Yukiteru to his house again. They stopped in front of Yukiteru's house to say their goodbyes- but wait. Yukiteru turned to see a car in the driveway. His face lit up.

"Ah! Mom's home today!"

Akise felt relieved. He didn't want Yukiteru to have to be by himself at home. And he was not opposed to having to sleep over to make sure that he wasn't. But his mom was here, that was good. Akise turned to leave when he felt a light tug on his jacket.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for the great day… it was fun…"

Akise turned to look the boy in the eye. They gazed at each other for a long moment before Yukiteru blushed and shied away. Akise put his hand up to the boy's face and leaned in until his face was right beside Yukiteru's.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Yukiteru-kun."_

Yukiteru stood at the stairs outside his house watching as Akise walked away. Yukiteru was never able to tell what exactly was on Akise's mind- though he had a feeling he wasn't the only one.

Yukiteru stepped in to the house and took off his coat.

"Mom!"

He walked into the kitchen to see his mom sitting on the table, a look of triumph on her face.

"Mom? Did something good happen at your work? You look happy."

"That boy-"

"Boy? You mean Akise-kun?"

Her lips curled into a full-fledged smile.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?"

"B-B-_BOYFRIEND_? MOM IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! AND I'M A GUY!"

His mom only chuckled and invited him to sit with her at the table to eat. When they had finished his mom wished him a goodnight as they both went to their rooms. Yukiteru was completely tired out, but he was happy. Everything was perfect.

Then it hit him. That man who had attacked him and the girl who had saved him. Why had that happened? The man also mentioned something about becoming god. How was that even possible? But most of all- Yukiteru had seen that girl from somewhere before. Yes, he knew he had, but- where?

* * *

The girl stalked her way through the dark. Carrying a bag on her shoulder.

"This is so heavy! How much can one man weigh? But it's alright, because now that I've disposed of him- he can't bother Yukki anymore!"

She uttered a small giggle as she came to a trash bin and tossed the bag inside. A bloody hand extended from the bag before the trash bin slammed down on top of it. This is Yuno. Yuno Gasai. She is an honorary student in school and is very popular amongst just about everyone. Though she has no interest in anyone expect one person. Yuno appears like a cute, and calm girl on the outside- but on the inside her mind is a pit of darkness with no end. She has a goal, one goal.

"_Yukki~!_ Don't worry; I'll protect you because I love you! You don't need anyone but me!"

She smiled before dusting herself off and jumping over a fence.

* * *

OOC: Yeah, so this is the first chapter. Looks like things are going down already! Yuki and Akise you're so cute. And Yuno… I have no commentary. So I will be updating regularly. And just to let you know when I say regularly I mean every time I finish a chapter. It doesn't take me long to write a chapter. Once I get into it, the rest comes naturally. And when I'm writing about things I like- I WRITE A LOT. So I hope you liked! Leave me comments and tell me how I'm doing! :D


	4. The girl from his past

**Chapter 2: The girl from his past**

Yukiteru walked downstairs and into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge.

_I'm really sorry Yukki, but I have to go to work now! I'll see you this weekend!_

_-Mom_

Yukiteru opened the fridge and took out the milk- he hadn't expected his mom to stay home for long so when he saw the note he thought nothing of it. He grabbed the cornflakes from the top of the fridge and got a bowl from the cabinet. He sat at the kitchen table and ate his cereal whilst thinking of what he should do today. He didn't want to stay in the house today, definitely not. And all his friends were busy at this time- since it was Sunday Mao was going to church, Hinata had to tend to all her father's dogs, and Kousaka had some studying to catch up on. He guessed that Akise was working on one of his cases. He stood up from the table and put his bowl in the sink- he would take care of it later.

"I guess I'll just go for a walk around the town."

Yeah, that sounded nice. A chance to just get out for some fresh air and look around. Yukiteru put on his jacket and opened the door.

_**-SHH SHH-**_

Yukiteru's head spun around in the direction the sound had come from. The bushes on the side of his house stood perfectly still, but something about them gave him the chills. He decided to just let it go and keep going. When he reached the park he looked around- there were kids around the sandbox, swinging on the swings, and having fun on the slides. It was so peaceful when things were like this. Yukiteru was so busy enjoying the scenery he didn't notice a yellow ball bounce past him and into the street. A little boy bounded up to the side of the street and whined.

"Oh no! My ball is in the middle of the street! A car might run over it!"

The boy looked around 5 years old and was wearing black pants with green overalls and a green hat. He had bright orange hair that spread over his cheeks and bright green eyes. The most noticeable thing though, was the little puppets he had on both his hands. The boy then looked up at Yukiteru.

"Onee-chan, can you get my ball? Please?"

"Well, I- um you, see-"

Yukiteru looked down at the boy then to the ball sitting in the street. He looked to the left. No cars. He looked to the right. No cars. Well, if no cars were coming he could just get the ball and safely return it to the boy. No problem, right? Yukiteru took a hesitant step forward and stepped into the street. When he reached the ball, he bent to pick it up and-

_**-RRRRRRRRRRR-**_

A giant semi was headed right in his direction, breaks trying to make the truck come to a stop. Yukiteru couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot in terror. And this time no one was around to do anything. Even if someone was there, if they couldn't stop a 50 foot semi then it wouldn't matter anyway. He shut his eyes as the truck drew closer.

_**-SKRRRRRRR! MEEP! MEEEP! –**_

Yukiteru still had his eyes closed and he was trembling furiously. He was expecting to feel pain shoot through his body as the truck crushed him into the ground- but he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes and was startled when they met with bright pink ones.

"YUKKI! Are you all right? Are you hurt? You shouldn't do things like that! Not ever!"

Yukiteru sat there for a moment, confused. Then he remembered- the girl from the alley the night he was attacked, the one with the long pink hair and glowing pink eyes. It was her. He immediately stood up and backed away from her.

"Y-you're..."

"Yuno! You're future wife! Don't you remember?"

Future wife?

Future wife….

_Future wife._

Oh god. He remembered now. It had all happened back in elementary school when he had been just about the last student to leave class because of an assignment.

* * *

**_About 3 years ago…_**

_Yukiteru sat at his desk thinking hard. His paper was still blank, but that's only because he had no idea what to put down. The top of the paper read 'In the future, I want to…'. But that was just it. Yukiteru didn't know what he wanted in the future. Everything he really wanted was broken apart and gone now. He slumped down in his chair, he had no future._

_**-Tap tap tap tap-**_

_Yukiteru looked over his shoulder to see a pretty girl with long pink hair and pink eyes smiling at him. She bent over him to look at his paper._

"_Are you having trouble thinking of your future too?"_

"_Uh, yeah..."_

"_What is it that you wanted?"_

_It seemed like the girl had just looked right through him, she figured that he had something in mind. Yukiteru looked at his hands that were folded on his lap._

"_Well, I wanted to go stargazing with my family… but that's impossible now."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because …my parents divorced just recently."_

"_Oh… well I can go stargazing with you!"_

_The girl smiled brightly at him as Yukiteru got up and leaned against the wall._

"_I said I wanted to go with my family."_

_The girl's cheeks puffed up and she got a pouty look on her face._

"_Awww, you're so stubborn… Ah! Then how about I become your wife?"_

"_We'll have to grow up first."_

_The girl's face brightened up and she smiled. She was really cute. But at the time Yukiteru thought she was joking. He didn't know just how serious she was._

* * *

Yukiteru's head was spinning. He had no idea what to say.

"I-I, but, t-that was like 3 years ago! Wouldn't you have moved on by now?"

The girl only covered her mouth and giggled.

"Nope! I remembered our promise Yukki! We'll have our happy end and live happily ever after!"

Yukiteru wasn't sure what to say. One day he was all alone and the next he had friends. And now he was (supposedly) engaged. He wasn't sure if things were getting better or worse. His thoughts were interrupted when the little boy came running up between them.

"Onee-chan! Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah."

"You got my ball!"

Yukiteru looked around at the ball sitting on the ground behind him. When did he grab that? Oh well. The boy thanked Yukiteru and ran across the street, back to the field in the park. Yukiteru regretted his decision to take a walk and voted to just go home. Before he could take a step forward there was a tug on his arm.

"Where are you going Yukki?"

"Ah, home."

"Why not come with me on a date?"

"A-A-A DATE?"

He had just met this girl for the second time in his life and she was asking him on a date. He'd never been on a date before, how'd those type of things even work?

Yuno grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the road- farther away from his house.

"Come on!"

* * *

Yukiteru wasn't exactly sure what led up to this, but it wasn't bad. He was actually having fun. Yuno took him to the same arcade he had gone to with Akise and the others. They played air hockey, a dancing game, basketball, and then they exchanged all the tickets they got for prizes. Yukiteru wasn't sure why this girl would even waste the time to remember someone like him, but he was glad she was here. Yukiteru had just left the bathroom when he saw Yuno standing in the front of the 'Pac Man' game with that same confused expression he had had before Akise taught him how to play. He walked up beside her and stared.

"You don't how to play?"

"No. I've never played something like this before."

Yukiteru laughed a little.

"You were just like me before Akise told me how to play it."

Something strange clicked in Yuno's eyes as she looked up at him.

"Who's Akise?"

Yukiteru smiled and looked away.

"One of my very good friends. I was lucky to have people like them come along."

Yuno was staring directly at him now. There was clearly jealousy on her face, but it was mixed with another expression that one wouldn't particularly care to depict. Yukiteru snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Yuno.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I got a little lost there."

Her hair shadowed over her eyes.

"It's… okay. It's getting late now. We should be getting back."

She led the way out of the arcade and back to Yukiteru's house. Yukiteru followed her, but he couldn't help but feel he had upset her somehow. When they arrived at Yukiteru's house she was back to her normal self again and gave Yukiteru a farewell. Yukiteru was just about to step into his house when she grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Yukki..."

"Huh?"

Yukiteru looked at her- she was looking at the ground and her face was a bright pink.

"Yu-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

It was beginning to get frustrating. Akise had gotten a new case to investigate, and it was a very interesting, unusual one too. But he couldn't focus. Every time he picked up on something he lost it. No matter how hard he focused, he couldn't get that one thought out of his head.

_I wonder how Yukiteru-kun is doing. _

It bugged him constantly to think of the little boy sitting in his house alone. Was he all right? How was he feeling? Did he need anything? When he finally decided there was no way he could concentrate on his work in these conditions, he decided to take a break.

_Yukiteru won't mind if I stop by to check on him. _

Akise walked around the neighborhood until he reached Yukiteru's house. He rounded the fence and came to the back yard. He walked around the side of the house until he came to the front porch. Though he hadn't anticipated seeing the image that met his eyes. Yukiteru was standing with his back against the wall, kissing a pink- haired girl from their class. The girl, noticing his presence, slowly disconnected their lips and took a step back.

"I…"

Yukiteru stood there for a moment, utterly dumbfounded. He ran his fingers against his lips, wondering if that had really just happened, and stared at Yuno. She was looking at something else though. When Yukiteru saw Akise standing in the grass to the side of him, his face immediately heated up and he felt guilty. Though he didn't know why.

"A-Akise, I was just-"

Akise's blank expression turned into a smile as he came up to Yukiteru's side and ruffled his hair.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. My, my, what a surprise."

"Uh, she's not exactly my girlfriend. I-I just met her for the second time a-and she- I just.."

"I'm his future wife!"

The girl marched proudly to Yukiteru's side and attached herself to his arm. Akise's face was replaced by an expression Yukiteru was unable to read.

"And you are Gasai Yuno, correct?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Akise Aru. Boy detective."

Once again, Yuno's face clouded up with that stange look she had on earlier. Yukiteru was beginning to find it a bit disturbing.

"…Nice to meet you Akise Aru, but I'm afraid it's time for me to return to my home."

Her smile returned as she looked to Yukiteru.

"I'll see you later Yukki!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek before taking off through the neighborhood. Yukiteru wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened, but decided it was better not to think about it too much. Yukiteru looked back to Akise who was gazing on at the evening sky.

"So, ummm... what did you come here for Akise-kun?"

Akise looked back over to where Yukiteru was and smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

Yukiteru smiled.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me!"

Yukiteru turned to walk inside his house. Akise looked at the driveway- it was empty.

"Yukiteru-kun."

"Yes?"

"Wait here for a minute."

Akise took off down the road of the neighborhood and returned about 20 minutes later with a bag. Yukiteru was looking quite confused now.

"It'd be bad if anything were to happen to you while you're at home alone, so why don't I stay with you while your mom is away?"

"Y-you don't have to do that for me! And, I mean, what about your parents?"

"They won't even notice I'm gone."

* * *

The next two hours were probably the best time Yukiteru had had in his own house. After dinner, Akise suggested they make a cake. Yukiteru didn't have much experience with baking, since he usually had microwave food. It was quite a mess in fact. Yukiteru was bringing a carton of eggs for Akise to use in the cake batter when he slipped in the flour that coated the kitchen floor. Akise, being the agile boy he was, caught the carton; but one still fell out and cracked on top of Yukiteru's head. Yukiteru blushed a bright pink as he tried to wipe the sticky content from his hair. Akise wiped the egg from his face with a towel with a smile on his face. Yukiteru had no ideal how much Akise was enjoying their time together. When the cake had come out the oven and cooled off, Akise proceeded to put icing on it.

"Akise-kun, this is great!"

"So it's okay for me to believe that you like it?"

"Yes! We should bring some tomorrow to give to Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka!"

After cleaning up the kitchen and washing up, the to got ready for bed. Yukiteru was just about to shut his bedroom door when he remembered that he'd left the light on in the living room.

"Akise, I have to go turn off the light. I'll be right back."

Yukiteru turned off the light and went back to his room. But when he came to his bed, Akise was already fast asleep on one side of his bed.

_He must've been really tired._

Yukiteru curled up on the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.

_It would be nice if everyday could be like this._

* * *

"Deus!"

"Is something wrong MuruMuru?"

"When are we gonna get this game started? The shoujo manga stuff between the first and the third is good and all, but when are we gonna get to the real action?"

"In time, MuruMuru. In time."

"Hmph."

* * *

OOC: So this is the second chapter! I wasn't sure how to make Yukki's encounter with Yuno, but it worked out. I even added in Rei-kun! X3 He's such a cutie. I know all ya'll are probably gonna be like "WHAT? WHY IS YUNO ALL OVER YUKKI? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AKISEXYUKKI!" and my reply to that is in time children. In time. It will definitely get better! Expect to see a love triangle going on in the next chapter! I will probably upload about 2 more chapters before Sunday. I would've uploaded yesterday but I had tutoring. I got a 93 on my algebra 1 mock EOC! It had 64 questions and I missed 4! :D I was a bit angry today. They cancelled our last anime club meeting and we were supposed to be watching a movie! DX People tick me off sometimes… But anyway, you can expect to see more from me!

Comments are greatly appreciated! XD


	5. Love Triangle?

**Chapter 3: Love triangle?**

When Yukiteru awoke, he wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed or confused. Somehow during the long night- Akise and Yukiteru had managed to entangle themselves together. Yukiteru lay with his head against Akise's chest and his arms around his back. Akise had his arms wrapped around Yukiteru's waist, and his face was burrowed in Yukiteru's hair. Their legs were also stringed together in an awkward way. Yukiteru felt his face heat up even more when Akise shifted, tightening his arms around his waist. Yukiteru didn't move- he didn't even know what to do in this situation. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Yukiteru felt it would have been better if he didn't wake up at just this moment. Yukiteru decided he would get up and act as if this never happened, but as soon as he removed his arms from Akise's back, the albino awoke.

"Hmm… Good morning, Yukiteru-kun."

Akise blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching. That may have been the best goodnight's rest he had in a while. What made it even better was that it was with Yukiteru. Yukiteru stood up and walked to his closet. After he pulled out some clothes and changed in the bathroom, he returned to Akise. Akise was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed, putting on his jacket.

"So, today we're meeting the others at the beach?"

"That's right. We'll ride a cab there after we eat breakfast."

"I have some cereal on the fridge. Hopefully we won't have to buy any milk."

Yukiteru stepped forward to open the bedroom door when Akise caught him by surprise, draping his arms around Yukiteru's stomach and hugging him close. Yukiteru blushed.

"A-Akise?"

"Hey, Yukiteru…"

Akise's face seemed to say that he was pondering with something, but it cleared as a smile spread across his face.

"How about I treat you to breakfast?"

"Oh! You don't have to do that! Really. I had enough fun yesterday."

Akise chuckled a bit at Yukiteru's modesty.

"It's okay. I want to."

"Um, all right."

The two left the house and headed to Mc Donald's. Yukiteru had never eaten here before, so he was feeling a little excited. After ordering the two sat down to eat. Yukiteru was stunned by the taste of the burger. It was great! Akise seemed to be amused with Yukiteru's reactions. When they had eaten, the two boys headed out. The streets were a bit crowded today so it was hard for Yukiteru to stay by Akise. At some point, a man bumped into Yukiteru, nearly knocking him down. After giving Yukiteru a brief apology he disappeared into the crowd. Yukiteru turned back to join Akise only to see him far ahead of the crowd. Yukiteru pushed his way through all the unfamiliar faces until he reached Akise's side. Then, unconsciously and out of fear of getting lost, he grabbed Akise's hand. Akise was a little surprised by Yukiteru's actions, but he only smiled and tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hand. Akise called for a cab and in a few minutes one pulled up on the road beside them. Akise opened the vehicle door, offering to let Yukiteru get in first when-

"YUKIII!"

The two boys turned to see where the familiar voice was coming from- Yukiteru's eyes widened and Akise frowned. From across the street Yuno was rushing over with a purse dangling from her shoulder.

"Yukki, I thought for sure I was going to miss you!"

"Y-Yuno! What are you doing here?"

"We're going to the beach, right? See- I even brought my swimsuit!"

She opened the purse to reveal a green two-piece swimsuit. She then pushed Akise to the side and got into the vehicle, pulling Yukiteru in with her. Akise got in next to Yukiteru and shut the door. The two boys hadn't planned on meeting Yuno today, but it wouldn't cause too much trouble. Right?

* * *

At the beach the sun was shining brightly, it was warm, and there were people everywhere. Yukiteru wasn't used to seeing so many people so he stuck close to Akise, and Yuno stuck close to him.

"Oi! Akise! Yukiteru-kun! Over here!"

Hinata, Mao, and Kousaka were already in the water with a beach ball. Mao was wearing what looked similar to a school swimsuit, Hinata was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit, and Kousaka wore black shorts and a T- shirt.

"The changing room is over there. Hurry up and come back! We're going to swim out to the lining!"

"The water's pretty deep over there- hope you can swim Yukiteru!"

"I-I can swim!"

Yukiteru took Kousaka's words as a challenge, and fully intended to prove to him what he could do. Akise, Yukiteru, and Yuno went to the changing room- there were two rooms. One was marked 'Woman', and the other 'Men'. Akise and Yukiteru headed into the Men's room- and Yuno followed.

"Yuno, this is the Male changing room. You have to go to the one for Females!"

"But Yukkiii~!"

Yuno pulled Yukiteru aside and shot a glare at Akise.

"I don't trust Akise! He might try to do something to you while you're alone with him!"

"Akise is my friend, he wouldn't hurt me. He's even said it in so many words."

"Not exactly _hurt_ you Yukki. I mean-"

Yuno was cut off as Akise strode over, placing a hand on Yukiteru's shoulder.

"We should hurry and get dressed, the others are waiting for us."

Yukiteru broke away from the protesting Yuno to join Akise in the dressing room.

"Yuno, I'll be fine okay?"

Yuno didn't look so sure, but decided not to go any deeper into the matter. The two boys began to take off their clothing to change into their beachwear. Akise, knowing how shy Yukiteru was, stood with his back turned at the other side of the room. Though he couldn't help smiling when he noticed Yukiteru staring at him as he took his shirt off. Yukiteru blushed and quickly turned away. He took off his hat and pants and changed into a pair of green shorts. But when he went to take his jacket off-

"…. Eh? Mmmmm… it's stuck…."

The zipper on his jacket was stuck and wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled on it. Akise walked over to see what Yukiteru was having trouble with. He was wearing his jacket, some blue shorts, and sandals.

"The zipper's stuck? Here, let me fix it."

He pulled the zipper up, and when he pulled it down it unzipped easily. Yukiteru felt a little embarrassed.

_It was that simple and I couldn't figure it out? I must look really stupid._

Akise watched as Yukiteru changed out of his jacket shirt and into a white one.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

Akise and Yukiteru walked out of the changing room and went to join the others.

"YUKKIII!"

Everyone looked around at the sound of an approaching Yuno. She had on her green two-piece swimsuit and was now running over to them.

"…."

"Y-Yuno…"

"Wow."

"Wow Yukiteru. Who knew a crybaby like you could manage to pick up a girl!"

"I didn't! She sorta came too m-"

Yukiteru was cut off as Yuno tackled him and they both flew backwards into the water. Yukiteru sputtered a little as he surfaced from the water.

"Yukki~!"

"Yuno! Are you trying to send me to my grave early?"

Everyone laughed.

They started off with a game of volley ball- though it was kinda hard to move in the water. At some point, when Yukiteru wasn't really paying attention, the beach ball smacked him dead in the face. He lost his footing and fell back into the water. Akise helped him up, laughing a little.

"Are you okay Yukiteru-kun?"

"I swallowed some of the water… it's salty!"

Akise laughed again and Yukiteru seemed entranced by it. He liked seeing Akise like this. Yuno who had been watching the whole event, glared at Akise with hatred in her eyes.

_Akise if you're going to try and steal my Yukki, then I'm going to fight back! THIS IS WAR!_

Yuno loosened the strings on the back of her swimsuit and when the ball came her way she jumped up to hit it.

"YUNO!"

"Ack!"

"Look away."

"…."

_-Click-_

When Yuno jumped up her upper swimsuit flew off, and she quickly jumped back into the water covering her self.

"EEYAH! Y-Yukki… my swimsuit…"

Yukiteru's attention was fully on her now. She smirked to herself. She had played her part well.

"Uh-I, here! I'll go get it for you!"

He turned around only to have Yuno attach herself to his back. He almost passed out at that moment. She just had _EVERYTHING_ all out and all over him. Yuno smiled and Akise stared at her blankly. Hinata then came up with Yuno's swimsuit.

"Here Gasai, it's not good to go around like that. There are men everywhere. You never know which one might be a Pedo!"

Yuno glared at her, snatching her swimsuit and putting it back on.

Next, they swam out to the lining. Kousaka was right- the water really was deep. Hinata and Kousaka once again went head – on with eachother- showing off all the things they could do in the water. Mao stood by taking pictures. Yep. She had gotten a waterproof camera. Yuno stayed close to Yukiteru who was conversing with Akise.

"What do you think about today so far, Yukiteru-kun?"

"It's been great! The beach really is a fun pla-"

Yukiteru stopped- did something just brush against his leg?

"Yukki? Is something wrong?"

"Something just rubbed against my leg."

It couldn't have been Akise or Yuno. They weren't that close to him- or under him. And as a matter of fact- it didn't even feel like human flesh. Yukiteru was about to say his thoughts out loud when something latched onto his leg.

_-SPLASH! -_

Panic grew within him as he was yanked underwater. He could hear he voices of his friends above.

"Yukiteru-kun!"

"YUKKI!"

"What happened to Amano-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Yukiteru? What happened to him?"

Yukiteru's lungs felt like they were on fire. He was currently inhaling water because he had no time to hold his breath when he was pulled under. He tried to get a glimpse of his surrounding so that he might have a chance of swimming to the surface. But it was no use. The last thing he saw before losing conscious was a giant black figure and red eyes glaring back at him.

* * *

Yukiteru felt lightheaded. Everything around him was dark and he couldn't move. His chest felt as if someone had filled it with sand, leaving him unable to breathe. This feeling slowly began to ebb away as he felt a pressure on his chest. His vision was returning- but everything was blurry. He tried to sit up, but something was weighing him down. When his vision was clear again he was shocked at what he saw. Akise was on top of him, hands on his chest, and lips pressed against his.

_Akise-kun is KISSING me?_

When Akise lifted himself Yukiteru sat straight up, coughing and sputtering. Everyone gathered around him, sounding quite relieved.

"YUKKI! Are you all right? Don't scare me like that! I thought- I thought-"

"Yukiteru! What happened back there? We thought you were a goner!"

"Amano-kun! You scared the sh*t out of us! Don't do that again!"

"Glad to see you're all right, Amano-kun."

Even though Yukiteru had almost been drowned by some terrifying creature- he felt happy. All his friends had been worried about him. _They really did care._

* * *

All in all, it had been an interesting day. Everyone was now gathering up their things and getting ready to go home.

"Yukki, I've got to go change- I'll be right back!"

Yukiteru smiled as Yuno hurried into the girl's changing room. He then turned to Akise. Akise was staring at the sky- he had a very serious look on his face.

_Akise-kun hasn't said anything since the incident. Maybe I should try saying something to him._

"Umm, Akise-kun?"

Akise's gaze shifted to him and Yukiteru, immediately remembering the 'kiss', blushed.

"I-I um, I just thought that there might be something on your mind. Y-you haven't said anything since earlier."

Akise stood still for a moment and before Yukiteru could say anything else, Akise had him in a gentle embrace. His arm was around Yukiteru's waist and his hand held Yukiteru's head against his shoulder.

"I was scared."

Yukiteru's eyes widened.

"Of losing you."

Akise released Yukiteru from the embrace, holding onto his shoulders and bringing Yukiteru's face closer to his own. Yukiteru felt his face heating up, but he didn't try to move away. He closed his eyes and let himself be lured in-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY YUKKI?"

Both boys were brought back to reality as Yuno's shrill voice broke through the air.

"YOU'RE LETTING THAT CPR THING GO TO YOUR HEAD! YUKKI IS MINE!"

She charged at Akise and swung her purse at his head. Akise, of course, easily dodged the attack and faced Yuno with that same devious smile he had when he was getting somewhere in his detective work. Yuno charged at him again, again, again, and again- and Akise dodged her every time. When the others came out they ran between Yuno and Akise, trying to break up the fight.

"Gasai! Back off!"

"You all right Akise-kun?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Gasai-san, what's gotten into you?"

"THAT BASTARD IS DEFILING MY YUKKI!"

"Would you rather Yukiteru-kun die than Akise to do CPR on him?"

Yuno stopped and stared at the group. She clicked her tongue, picked up her bag, and began to stalk off. But before she left she turned to Yukki, her usual cute smile returning.

"Bye-bye, Yukki!"

* * *

Everyone got into the taxi that was patiently waiting on the side of the road. Before Yukiteru could climb in, Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Hinata, Amano! Hurry up and get in! I'm ready to go home and crash!"

"Gimme a sec! I need to talk to Yukiteru!"

Hinata put her arm around Yukiteru's shoulder and lowered her voice.

"Yukiteru you know when you went under the water back there?"

"Y-yeah…"

"And how you woke up out here?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know who pulled you out?"

Yukiteru thought for a moment. He hadn't even given a second thought about who had saved him.

"It was Akise. He pulled you out of the water, got you back to the shore, and even performed CPR. He was really worried about you, you make sure you thank him for saving your butt!"

Hinata gave Yukiteru a playful pat on the back before dragging him into the Taxi. Yukiteru felt guilty the whole trip home. He glanced at Akise, who was staring intently out the window the entire time.

* * *

When they arrived home, Akise and Yukiteru said goodbye to their friends and went inside. Akise went to the kitchen.

"Is there anything in particular you feel like eating today, Yukiteru-kun?"

Yukiteru only stared at the floor.

"Umm, Akise-kun?"

"Yes?"

Yukiteru felt the tears come as they began to cloud his vision.

"T-thank you for saving me! If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have made it. So… so…"

Akise was once again taken by surprise by Yukiteru's actions. He strode over to the boy and pressed his hand gently to the side of his tear-stained face.

"You don't have to thank me Yukiteru-kun. I told you already- I _want_ to protect you."

Yukiteru hung his head down as he wiped his eyes.

"It seems that everyone around me always has to do the work. I really am useless."

Akise only smiled. "No, not at all."

The two boys ate then prepared themselves for bed. Though this time, Akise lay right next to Yukiteru-kun, holding him close. Yukiteru-kun didn't object- in fact he found it quite comfortable and fell asleep within a few minutes.

_Tomorrow will be another great day._

* * *

Yuno paced back and forth in her room, full of rage.

_That Akise! He's trying to get close to Yukki before I can! He can't do that! Yukki belongs to me! _

If Yuno had known that the outcome of things would be the way they were, she would've performed the CPR on Yukki herself. But in the heat of the moment, she was panicking and Akise had already gotten right to it. As much as she hated Akise, she wasn't willing to let Yukki die. So she let things continue- though she regretted her decision later when she found Akise trying to _KISS_ Yukiteru.

_And Yukki didn't try to resist either! I don't get it!_

She picked up her lamp and chucked it at the wall. She went over to pick it up and remembered something very important.

"I have to tell mom and dad about my day!"

She ran into the hallway and stopped in front of a door covered with tape. She pulled the door open to reveal a room with bloodstained walls, infested with flies, and two corpses wrapped up on the floor.

"Mom, dad! I have so much to tell you! But most of all, I want to tell you about my future husband! Amano Yukiteru!"

* * *

In another dimension, far away from earth- a God and his servant sit in their places, watching the on- going events. The God's name- Deus. The servant's name- Murumuru. Deus was occupied checking the space-time continuum, making sure there were no casualties. MuruMuru sat nearby on a sphere, watching the events that occurred with the first, second, and third. She sighed and spun around on her floating sphere.

"DEUS!"

"Yes, MuruMuru?"

"_Can we start now?_ Don't you wanna make sure all the contestants of the survival game have their diaries _before_ we bring the thirteenth in?"

"Yes, MuruMuru. And there will be plenty of time for that. But for now, we wait."

MuruMuru sighed and turned her attention back to the giant hologram screen.

* * *

OOC: THE 3rd CHAPTER! I'm really sorry I didn't update when I said I would! I'm cutting it real close with my schoolwork when I try to finish these any other time than on the weekends. But anyway, I hope you like! I just love AkiseXYukki Fluff! So cute! XD There'll be more later! Next chapter- Akise, Yukki, and Yuno get their future diaries! Comment and give me reviews pleaz! THANX!


	6. The Survival Game

**Chapter 4: The Survival Game**

Yukiteru awoke to the sound of his phone ringing repeatedly. He managed to free his arm from Akise, who was still sound asleep and holding onto him. He took his phone from the nearby dresser and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"YUKKI! It's me! Yuno!"

"Y-Yuno? How'd you get my phone number?"

"I looked it up in the phone book! Hey, Yukki! Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"That Akise is there with you at your house! You shouldn't let him touch you Yukki! You shouldn't even let him sleep in the same room with you!"

"Yuno, Akise-kun wouldn't do anything to me! And- how do you know he's here?"

"I know everything you do Yukki! My Yukiteru diary tells me everything you do every ten minutes!"

Yukiteru was officially freaking out. Diary? What did she mean by a diary? And one that tells her what he's doing every ten minutes? That's really weird…

"Y-Yuno… you're starting to scare me. What do you mean by 'Yukiteru Diary'?"

Yukiteru had sat up in his bed. This woke Akise who looked at Yukiteru with concern in his eyes.

"Yukiteru-kun, are you alright?"

Yuno had apparently heard Akise's voice over the phone and went silent.

"Yukki… you only need to trust me and nobody else. They will all betray you in the end- Akise too."

Akise frowned.

"But, don't worry Yukki! I'll pro-"

Akise had apparently grown tired of the girl's psychotic rant, and simply took the phone from Yukiteru's hand and ended the call. He placed the phone back on the dresser and gestured for Yukiteru to lie back down. Yukiteru looked at the clock- it was seven in the morning. _Way_ too earlier to get up on a weekend. He laid back down next to Akise, who pulled the blanket back over them and gazed intently at Yukiteru.

"Yukiteru-kun, you look like something's bothering you."

Yukiteru was still going over the phone call in his head. He didn't understand anything Yuno had said.

"Would it be related to anything Gasai-san said to you on the phone? You can tell me about it."

Yukiteru looked up to meet the albino's crimson eyes. He felt a little more at ease knowing Akise would listen to him.

"Yuno said that she had some sort of diary that told her everything about me… and that I couldn't trust everyone- that you all would turn on me."

Akise wanted to object to that last statement, but kept quiet. Yukiteru averted his eyes from his gaze.

"I don't even know where all of this is coming from. I'm sure that the Yuno I met three years ago wasn't so…. _obsessive_."

An awkward silence filled the room, until Akise laid a hand on Yukiteru's arm. Yukiteru blinked at him curiously; ready to listen to whatever he had to say.

"Well, if Gasai-san really does feel that concerned about you- then we can assume that in the very least she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Right?"

Yukiteru thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

"I guess so…"

Akise brought himself closer to Yukiteru before reaching over him to reset the alarm clock.

"We can speak with Gasai-san later. We should go back to sleep for now."

Yukiteru decided Akise was right and began to let sleep overtake him. _Maybe Yuno hadn't meant what she had said over the phone?_ Maybe he had just misheard her. He really hoped that he did. Before falling back into slumber, Yukiteru asked Akise a question that came out a bit slurred because of his sleepy state.

"Akise-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I can trust you and the others… can't I?"

Akise felt something inside him stir as he ran his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Of course you can."

Yukiteru yawned a bit before dozing off.

"That's good…"

* * *

MuruMuru watched the scenario between the first and third. _Everything's in place now! We can finally begin the game!_ A girl in a bright green outfit followed by a boy in a black jacket interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, but can you explain to us what's going on here? I was right in the middle of a mission and I'm sure that that demon's still running around the town out there killing people."

"There are few people here on Earth that even know what our purpose here is- and some of them happen to be the bad guys. You wouldn't be one of our enemies, would you?"

MuruMuru turned to the two kids and smiled.

"Deus will explain everything in full. You can take this on as a sort of- side mission."

The girl smiled and the boy looked fairly interested.

"Another adventure… what do you think Black?"

"Doesn't sound like anything we can't handle."

MuruMuru turned to Deus who was working on maintaining the laws of cause and effect.

"Deus! Everything is in place now can we start the game?"

Deus stopped what he was doing and turned to MuruMuru.

"Tomorrow I will gather all of the diary holders to explain the rules of the game. And then the fight for the throne will begin."

* * *

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

Akise was awoken by a strange noise that sounded like radio static. He rose from the bed, careful not to disturb Yukiteru, and walked into the bathroom.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

_There it goes again._ Where is that sound coming from? Akise stepped back into the bedroom and listened for the sound.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

Akise walked slowly to the closet, where his jacket was hanging, and took his phone from his pocket.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

It was his phone that had been making the strange noises! He flipped it open to see if there was anything wrong with it. Could his phone have obtained some sort of virus? _Wait a second…_

**5/5/2012 10:22AM**

The Amano residence/ Yukiteru's room

**Yukiteru-kun is still asleep. I get dressed and prepare breakfast downstairs**.

**5/5/2012 10:50AM**

**The Amano residence/ The Kitchen**

**I get a call from the police station. It seems there's been a series of strange murders occurring in town lately, they want me to come investigate. **

Akise read the entries in his phone and looked at the dates. _It's the same day, but the time periods are different._ Akise just stood there for a moment, thinking about the new entries in his phone. He was very sure that he hadn't wrote them- so who did? Then the phone call from Gasai popped into his head.

"Yuno said that she had some sort of diary that told her everything about me…"

_A diary…. That told of future occurrences?_ Akise was torn from his thoughts when he heard a small groan from the young brunette, who was still sleeping. Akise smiled thoughtfully and put his phone back into his coat pocket, deciding he'd confront the matter later. He made his way quietly downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

Yukiteru thought that maybe he'd been dreaming the strange noise that invaded his ears, but decided it was real when the noise went off about five more times. He sat up in bed and looked around for the annoying noise that had disturbed his peaceful dozing.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

His cell phone sat on the dresser next to the alarm clock, unmoving. It couldn't possibly have been his cell phone- right? Yukiteru leaned in until his face was an inch away from the device, and he almost fell out of his bed when it emitted the same loud noise again.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

Yukiteru reached over to the dresser and slowly picked up his phone. _Why is my phone making these weird noises?_ He flipped open the cell phone and went through his diary entries- there were new one for today already put in. Yukiteru scratched his head nervously. _I-I don't remember writing these entries at all! Where did they come from?_

**5/5/2012 11:20AM**

**My House/My room**

**It's a little late in the morning. Akise-kun seems to already be up, he calls me down for breakfast.**

**5/5/2012 11:45AM**

**My House/The kitchen**

**Akise-kun and I talk about the strange noises my phone was making. Apparently, his phone has been doing the same.**

**5/5/2010 11:50AM**

**My House/ The kitchen**

**Akise gets a phone call; he says he's got a case he's got to work on today. I guess I'll go see Hinata and the rest.**

**5/5/2010 12:34PM**

**Outside/at a crosswalk**

**The crowds of people around the crosswalk were vicious! Someone grabbed me from behind and-**

"Yukiteru-kun, you should be awake by now."

Yukiteru snapped his phone shut and got up to change into some clothes.

"Ah, yes! Just a minute!"

After getting dressed, he hurried downstairs into the kitchen where Akise was already sitting at the table. Yukiteru took the chair across from him at the table and began eating.

"Akise-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always wake up so early?"

"Well, I have many cases to investigate and little time to waste."

Akise smiled at the boy. He usually did answer questions like that, which brings you back to the point that know one really knows what's going on in his head.

Yukiteru was about to take the last bite of his meal when that sound went off again.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

Yukiteru pulled out his phone and looked at it- nothing had changed. Akise had pulled out his phone too, and was now frowning at whatever was written in it. Yukiteru was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"Y-your phone is doing that too?"

Akise looked from his phone to Yukiteru's, which he was holding up so Akise could see the entries written in it.

"It seems so."

"Do you think our phones have caught a virus or something?"

"It's possible, but at the moment it doesn't look as if it's a virus. Seeing that the phone is still functioning normally."

"Yeah…."

Yukiteru was startled a bit when Akise's phone went off. Akise pushed a button and held the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

Yukiteru waited silently for Akise to end his call and spoke before Akise had a chance too.

"You have to leave?"

Akise stared at the brunette for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, but I'll be back later on today. You should go see how the others are doing."

Yukiteru smiled and stood from his chair.

"I think I will."

* * *

After Akise left, Yukiteru put on his jacket and headed out. He didn't bother to check his phone again as he strode down the streets. He stopped at a crosswalk where a bunch of people were standing. He was pushed to the back of the group next to an alleyway. _Jeez, these people must be really excited about getting to work._ Yukiteru took out his phone to check the time.

**12:34PM**

Yukiteru looked up to see that people were already moving to cross the street. He was about to take a step forward when something grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the alleyway. Yukiteru started to flail around frantically, panic rising within him, but it did no good. _This is happening again?_ His captor suddenly released their grip on him, causing him to fall to the ground. He expected to see another unfamiliar face, telling him something he had know clue about as an excuse for killing him. So when he actually caught a glimpse of the stranger's face, relief flooded through him.

"Y-YUNO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I came to protect you Yukki!"

"You scared the living daylights outta me, and protect me from what?"

Yuno held up her cell phone to reveal diary entries, written the same way they were in his phone. And they were all written for future references. Yukiteru looked through the entries on the pinkette's phone. When he got down to one marked for 2:15PM, he began to panic again.

**5/5/2010 2:15PM**

**One of the houses in the neighborhood/Living room**

**Yukki is cornered by the 7th! They're going to kill him! I have to save Yukki!**

"What is this?"

"They're future events Yukki! Which means we have to come up with a way to avoid your 'Dead End'!"

"My _what?_"

Yuno took Yukiteru's cell phone from him and scrolled through the entries.

"Hmmm, your 'Dead End' flag hasn't been triggered yet. But we should still keep on our toes! It would be terrible if anything were to happen to you Yukki!"

She smiled innocently, though something told Yukiteru there was more to that smile than what he saw. Yuno suggested that they put all this aside for now and go back to his house. As much as he wanted to know what in the world was going on, he agreed silently and walked home with the girl.

* * *

"Yukki, do you mind if I use your shower? I didn't have a chance to take one this morning."

"Uh, I- Y-yes! Feel free to! Make yourself at home!"

Yuno smiled and took off towards the bathroom. Yukiteru decided to wait for her in his room. He closed his bedroom door, not even bothering to turn on the lights, and pounced on his bed. He tried to go over all the weird things that have been happening lately, but nothing seemed to fit together. He held up his cell phone and stared at it intently. Did his phone really have the ability to predict future events?

**-SSSSHHHHHHH-**

He could hear the water running from the bathroom and decided that Yuno must be just getting in the shower.

**-BANG BANG BANG-**

He was a bit startled by the loud noise. Did Yuno fall in the shower or something? He hoped she was okay.

**-BANG BANG BANG-**

_There it goes again._ Yukiteru got up from his bed and slowly walked to his door. He opened it and poked his head out to look around.

"Yuno… are you alright?"

**-BANG BANG BANG-**

Yukiteru could see the front door from upstairs and noticed that the loud noise had come from it.

**-BANG BANG BANG-**

Yukiteru felt fear begin to overtake him as he slowly backed into his room.

**-BANG BANG BANG CRASH! -**

Two strangers, who saw Yukiteru and motioned to each other to go after him, had smashed through the front door. Yukiteru ran into his room and locked the door, hoping it would hold them off while he called for help. Though he didn't even have a chance to take out his cell phone before that door was smashed through also. Yukiteru felt tears welling in his eyes as he shrunk back against the wall. The two intruders stepped closer to him to reveal their faces. One was a young woman with short black hair, and the other was a young man with an unbuttoned shirt and really weird hair. Yukiteru gawked at them, shaking uncontrollably. The man took another step forward and began to speak.

"I'm guessing you are the first?"

Yukiteru said nothing and only stared in reply. _First? Why is he calling me first?_ The girl stepped forward next.

"Look here cutie, if you hand over your future diary without any trouble, we won't have to fight and we'll be on our way."

"But if you wanna make this difficult for us, we're gonna make it difficult for you."

Yukiteru shuddered at the man's tone of voice. _Hand over his phone? Why? And how did she know about it predicting future events?_ Yukiteru pressed himself closer to the wall.

"H-how do you know about the diary?"

They both smiled and took out their own phones. They held them up so Yukiteru could clearly see the future entries written on them. He gasped. _There are other diaries that predict the future as well?_

"I am the 7th diary holder, Ai."

"I am also the 7th diary holder, Marco."

"And this is our 'Exchange Diary'!"

Now, not only was Yukiteru afraid out of his mind, but also really confused. _'Exchange Diary'? Were there different types of diaries?_ Suddenly, the woman called Ai took knives from the inside of her shirt.

"W-what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Sorry cutie, but you're the first, which means you're a contestant in the Survival game. So we have to eliminate you."

Yukiteru's eyes widened. He scrambled to get out of his bed, just barely dodging a knife that had been aimed at him. He ran into the hallway, but was stopped dead in his tracks as a knife grazed his right arm. He faltered slightly and winced in pain. Why were these people trying to kill him? Ai approached him holding a knife in both her hands.

"Well, first- it was a pleasure meeting you."

Just as soon as she had raised the knife, the bathroom sink came flying through the hall and hit her right in the back of the head. She swayed on her feet before falling limply to the ground. Marco rushed to her side, and Yuno came running out of the bathroom with his dad's razor in her hand. She looked p*ssed.

"YUKKI!"

She lashed out at Marco who dodged her attack, holding Ai in his arms. He looked over to Yukiteru before taking off down the stairs.

"We're retreating for now! But you better be ready first, 'cause we'll definitely be back!"

Yukiteru sighed in relief after hearing that they were retreating. But Yuno didn't seem satisfied by the statement. She chased them downstairs and all around the house, knocking stuff over and breaking things as she went. When his mom came home, she was gonna want to know what happened, and he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to her. When Marco had made his way out of the house along with Ai, Yuno gave up the chase and walked back to Yukiteru.

"Yukki, it isn't safe here. We have to go."

"Leave? But, I can't just leave! What if my mom comes back or-"

Yukiteru was about to say Akise's name, and decided against it, seeing how Yuno didn't particularly favor Akise as much. Yuno shook her head and repeated herself.

"It's dangerous here. We have to leave. Don't worry about whoever comes by here. You can tell them later that you're staying somewhere else."

Yukiteru wasn't sure of what to say. Everything was happening so quickly. One day he was alone, the next he had friends, the next Yuno pops out of nowhere, and now there's people out to kill him! Yuno, who apparently saw he was having trouble deciding, put out her hand and smiled.

"Yukki, you can trust me! I'm your friend too!"

That got him. He looked at Yuno for a moment before taking her hand and letting her lead him away from his house.

* * *

Akise was looking through the cases he had to investigate. There were a lot of interesting ones to pick from.

_**-A terrorist has been bombing churches around the country.**_

_**-There have been strange occurrences in a religious cult in town.**_

_**-Several deaths have occurred near the Park Forest, it looks as if every victim had been bitten to death.**_

_**-A little boy has been spotted six times wondering the streets by himself.**_

_**-There have been sightings of a strange man walking through alleys with a bag tied around his head.**_

_**-There have been a great number of deaths in random areas around the town, the victims seem to have been attacked and some mangled beyond repair. No one has a clue what could be causing these deaths.**_

_**-Mr. and Mrs. Gasai went on a business trip three years ago, leaving behind their adopted daughter. They never returned.**_

Akise pondered on the last case. If it had anything to do with Gasai, then it might get Yukiteru involved. If the case turned out to be anything more than neglectful parenting, it could put the brunette in danger. Akise would never allow that. So he'd have to keep an eye on their pink haired friend from now on.

**-KSSHHHHHHKKK-**

He sighed as he took out his phone and glanced at the screen.

**5/5/2010 3:10PM**

**The Amano residence/Living room**

**Yukiteru-kun's entire house is demolished. It looks as if someone broke in; Yukiteru-kun is nowhere to be found.**

* * *

OOC: Finally! The 4th chapter! I'm working on the 5th, believe me. I had trouble writing this at first, but in the end everything just kinda fell into place. I actually ended up having to cut this chapter because it was beginning to get too long. I put it in with the 5th chapter so don't worry! I hope ya'll enjoyed the little fluff scenes where Yukiteru and Akise wake up in the morning- CAUSE IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN NO MORE! Lol. They gonna be doing some serious fighting…. And running. So prepare yourselves!

P.S.- Don't worry, the more violent it gets the more intimate Yukki and Akise's relationship gets. :D

Ryoki out!


	7. And The Nightmare Begins

**Chapter 5: And The Nightmare Begins**

Yukiteru fidgeted in his seat. This bus was crowded with people, and it didn't make things any better with his pink-haired companion clinging to his arm, causing passengers to stare. The bus road over another bump, causing everyone standing up to slightly lose their balance and everyone sitting down to bounce upwards.

_Just exactly where is Yuno taking me?_

Yukiteru began to worry the more he thought about the question. If you hadn't noticed by now, Yuno was a bit_….. Off her rocker_. And when you're dealing with people like that-there's no telling what they'll do next. The brunette stared down at the teen girl, who was now fast asleep against his arm. As he watched her, the tension in his body slowly left.

_She seems so sweet and peaceful while she's asleep. It would be nice if she was like this all the time._

That was his last thought before he drifted into a silent sleep himself.

* * *

Akise skidded to a halt when he arrived at the Amano residence. It was just as his cell phone had predicted. Akise slowly approached the front door, or at least, what was left of it. His first instinct was to call out Yukiteru's name, confirm that he was alive and unharmed. But then again, if the culprits who did this were still nearby, he could be attracting unwanted attention to himself-and if he got himself killed, then who would find the brunette? Akise swiftly made his way through the ruins of the house, making sure to check every place for either clues or a scared boy, though he found neither.

_Damn it, what could have happened to him?_

Akise was just about to investigate outside the house when a noise caught his attention.

**-KKKSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHKKKKK-**

Akise had accepted the fact that his phone had acquired the ability to tell future events, and therefore knew what that sound meant. He quickly took the device from his coat pocket and flipped it open to read the new content displayed on the screen.

**5/5/2010 3:38PM**

**The Amano Residence/The living Room**

**It seems that I have come across some evidence.**

Akise stared at the words on the screen before looking around him.

_Evidence? But whe-_

Akise felt everything around him freeze when his eyes looked below him. On the ground, amongst the pieces of broken glass and dirt, was a long strand of light pink hair. Anger flooded through his veins and set a fire in his chest as an image of a pink haired female flashed through his head. He knew that the girl was over-possessive and obviously not in the right state of mind. But to go as far as to attack Yukiteru-that was crossing the line. Akise made his way out of the house and down the street, ignoring the sound that emitted from his cell phone. He didn't need the phone to tell him information he already knew.

_Gasai…_

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Yukiteru had been invited to hang out again with his friends. He was already imagining how much fun they'd have today as he walked down the road and near the forest. Maybe Kousaka would lead them on another 'adventure' through the woods. Or maybe he and Hinata would arm wrestle again while Mao stood behind them, giggling and taking pictures. Or maybe Akise would tell them about one of his cases, at which Hinata and Kousaka would start throwing crazy inputs that got the whole group laughing. There where so many possibilities, but so little time. It was at times like these when Yukiteru wished the day had more than twenty-four hours. He smiled brightly as he approached the park, seeing everyone sitting at the benches waiting for him.

"Oi! Amano! It's about time you got here!"

"Yeah! We were all starting to get real bored listening to Kousaka rant!"

"Hey!"

Hinata laughed as Kousaka put on his best pouty face. Yukiteru took a seat on the bench, next to his silver-haired friend who smiled at him warmly. Yes, Yukiteru thought.

_This is how things should always be._

"Ok, 'King of the Wild'-what mysterious place will we be exploring today?"

Kousaka sneered at the nickname, but gave a cocky smile at the question.

"Oh, just the most _dangerous_ and wonder-filled place known to man! A place which _no adventurer_ has been able to completely explore! A-"

….

…

…..

Everyone turned to stare at Kousaka, who'd stopped in the middle of his sentence and was now staring wide eyed at the space behind them. Hinata was the first to break the silence. She leaned over, snapping her fingers in front of the teen's face.

"_Hellooo?_ Earth to Kousaka! Did the train leave the station without you?"

No reply. Hinata began to look slightly worried as she reached over to tap the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey, this isn't funny -"

**-THUD-**

As soon as her hand made contact with him, he fell to the ground-blood pooling out beneath him.

"WHA-"

Mao let out a choked scream as everyone jumped up from the benches. The look on both Hinata and Mao's face was that of pure horror, and Akise conveyed an expression that said he'd clearly been caught off guard. Yukiteru could feel his heart speeding up in his chest as his breathing became unsteady.

_Kousaka? But how? Why?!_

His thoughts were cut short by a small shriek and another thud. The three remaining teens turned to see Mao face down on the pavement, red spilling from a wound on her stomach, and staining the grass around their feet.

"MAO!"

Hinata ran to her friend's side, taking her into her arms and shaking her, wordlessly begging her to open her eyes again. Yukiteru knew that he was crying now. Two of his friends had just been murder right before his eyes, and he had no clue how it had happened and no way of stopping it.

_Why is this happening? Why?_

_**Yukki…**_

Yukiteru froze as that sweet, but sickening voice washed over him and sent dread through his entire body. He turned to see a pink-haired girl standing behind Hinata, covered in blood, and wielding an axe.

"YUNO-_**DON'T**_!"

His words didn't even reach her as she grabbed the crying brunette by her hair and positioned the axe at her throat. Yukiteru watched in terror as her pink eyes locked with his. She smiled before uttering in a low voice-

"For you Yukki-"

Yukiteru was about to cry out again when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and pull him into the bushes of the forest. He could hear the sound of the axe cutting through flesh and blood spilling on the ground. He choked back sobs as he was led away into the forest, ignoring the yells of the deranged girl in the distance. They were running for what felt like hours, farther and farther away until he could no longer hear anything except for the ragged breathing of himself and his rescuer. Before the brunette had a chance to ask what was going on, he was being pinned to the ground. He looked up to see his white-haired companion hovering above him. They simply stared at each other for a moment until Yukiteru tried to move, which he couldn't since the other had his arms pinned firmly to the ground. He began to struggle under the taller boy's weight.

"Akise, what are you doing?! We have to go now!"

"_Yukki~!_ Yukki, where are you?"

Yukiteru felt panic rise in his chest again as his struggling grew more frantic.

"Akise! If we don't leave now, _she'll catch you too!"_

At that moment, Akise seemed to gain a look of determination before leaning close to Yukiteru and whispering into the boy's ear. Yukiteru felt his eyes widen as the albino male sat up and gave him a sad smile before getting up and taking off in the direction of Yuno's voice. Yukiteru wanted to scream Akise's name, but found that no sound came from his mouth when he opened it. He tried to get up and chase after him, but his body had seemed to have lost all its strength. He felt the tears streaming down his face as Yuno's psychotic screams rang through the forest.

"YUKKI IS MINE! _MINE! MINE! MINE!_"

There was the swift sound of the axe cutting through the air, and the last thing Yukiteru saw before losing consciousness was a flash of silver flying above him.

* * *

"_Yukki… Yukki~_…. Yukki, wake up!"

"Huh?"

Yukiteru rubbed his eyes as he looked around him groggily.

_Where am I?_

When Yuno's face came in sight, his first thoughts were to scream bloody murder, but then he remembered-he had been attacked by some weirdoes at his house, and now Yuno was taking him someplace safe. He slowly sat up, watching the teen with caution. She had a look of concern on her face as she spoke.

"Yukki, it's our stop. We gotta get off now."

Yukiteru recalled the events that were still so clear and vivid in his mind. _Yuno had killed all his friends. Yuno had killed all his friends._ _Yuno had killed all his friends. Yuno had killed all his friends._ Yuno… had…. Did she really? Yukiteru scanned his head for any evidence that would go against his theory right now. Yukiteru had seen Hinata, Kousaka, and Mao go home yesterday. And Akise left from his house just this morning to do his detective work. He met up with Yuno around lunch time, and from that point up until now, she's been with him. So that meant there was no possible way Yuno could have killed any of his friends-which meant he'd just been dreaming! Yukiteru gave a sigh of relief as he stood up and followed the pink-haired girl off the bus. Only when he began to rub at his eyes again did he realize he'd been crying. Apparently Yuno noticed too.

"Yukki, are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Yukiteru wiped at his face with more force than necessary, leaving red marks across his skin.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about a really scary dream I had."

Yuno reached out and grabbed both his shoulders bringing his face close to hers.

"Don't cry Yukki! I won't let the bad things hurt you! So you don't have to worry—you can just rely on me!"

Yukiteru felt slightly calmed by the words, and the sincere smile that followed, but there was still a horrible twisting feeling in his gut.

_You say that, but what if the bad things I'm afraid of-turns out to be you?_

* * *

Hinata yawned as she reached her arms above her head, basking in the warm glow of the sunlight. Mao, who was sitting right behind Hinata, smiled and took the opportunity to take out her camera and snap a pic. Kousaka was a few feet away from them, groaning and rolling in the grass.

"_Uhhhhhggg_-just where is Amano?! It's getting boring just sitting around here!"

"The movie doesn't start until six Kousaka; he's still got two hours."

"You want me to sit around here for _two more hours?!_ I don't think I can stick around for two more minutes!"

Hinata only laughed in reply. It was a fine day, and to be honest-she didn't mind waiting around for Yukiteru in the grass of the park. It was actually quite refreshing.

**-Tap Tap Tap Tap-**

All three teens perked up at the sound.

"It's about time he got here!"

Kousaka got up and ran towards the footsteps, though he didn't see who he thought he'd see.

"Oh, it's Aru. What are you doing around here? I thought you had some detective work to do today."

Hinata and Mao walked up to see Akise standing in front of Kousaka. Hinata was about to greet the silver-haired male, but stopped when she saw him closely. His face held a mixture of expressions, all held together by a calm, but strained, mask.

"Akise? Is something wrong?"

All three friends were now staring at the detective, a look of concern clear on their faces. Akise opened his mouth, but said nothing. He turned his head to the side as if trying to make a mental decision, before exhaling and turning back to the three.

"I'm going to the police station to set out a search party for Yukiteru-kun."

Their expressions went from concern to worry.

"A search party? Why?"

"What happened to him?"

"His entire house is in ruins, and he is nowhere to be found."

"What?!"

"I also have right to believe that Gasai-san has something to do with his absence."

Akise held the strand of hair in front of him for the rest to see.

"Gasai? You mean Gasai Yuno?"

"The idol of our school that makes perfect grades and is at the top of the popular list?"

"_That_ Gasai Yuno?!"

"I'm afraid so. And I have a feeling that if we don't find Yukiteru-kun soon, his life could be in danger."

* * *

**-KKKKSSSSSHHHHHHKKKKKK-**

Somewhere deep in the forest, a sound very much like static rung out and broke the peaceful silence that hung in the air.

"So I guess this is where we come in."

The moon shined brightly, giving everything in its path a silver glow.

"Yep."

* * *

OOC: FINALLY CHAPTER 5! Sorry I took so long getting it out! I was being real lazy, but once I started writing, I just came up with all this! XD Yesh! Chapter 6 may and may not surprise you-so stay tuned!

PS-Do you guys think I portray the characters well enough? I'd really hate to get too far into the story and have everyone Out of Character. I try to keep each MN character as IC as possible.


End file.
